The Beginning
by soaring-fantasy
Summary: Link and Malons first meeting. As their friendship gets better hyrule gets worse, so Link has to make a decision, save the world and walk away as the hero of time or....muahaha read on if you wanna find out! hehe im evil. But anyways.....please R&R!


First of all, before you read this little story of mine, I'd like to  
let you know that I **dont** own a single one of the Characters in this  
fic (they're all part of nintendo...or whatever)  
so go on read my story and please please leave a review!  
  
OK well anyways....my little story here is about the Friendship of  
Link and Malon. This is the very first fic that I've ever written so  
don't give me crap if it sucks! Actually if it sucks then I would  
appreciate you letting me know somehow so that my future fanfics can  
be a little better, because I do plan on continuing to write whether  
you frikkin like it or not....but please be a dear and review. Oh,  
and by the way, this is the first chapter of what I plan to keep  
continuing on so if I get a couple of good reviews then I'll think  
about writing a few more chapters.  
  
Also the setting of this chapter is in Link's young ages, if I  
happen to progress the story then he will obviously grow up, and the  
story will hopefully get more interesting, but please for now just  
read what I've got. it would really make me happy! : D  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Link walked out of Zora's Domain, standing with his back towards the  
entrance, and his fatigued feet resting in the wet soggy grass.  
  
He had finally done it.  
  
"Yes." He slowly whispered as he lifted his head high into the air,  
in order to feel the beautiful breeze on his sparkling face.  
  
At this moment, he only had one thing on his mind - food. Although he  
realized he had absolutely no rupees to pay for any.  
  
"Maybe I could get a job." He thought.  
"What do you think Navi?"  
  
"I think you're about to attempt the impossible!" Navi hissed.  
  
"Wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean?" Link snapped back,  
scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Oh please, you and I both know that you're not capable of keeping a  
job!" She yelled, turning her back towards him.  
  
"Oh I see, so I'm not capable of keeping a job, but I am capable of  
beating the crap out of huge ass monsters!" He complained.  
  
"Fine, do whatever you desire! I however, am going to sleep." She  
said annoyingly as she fluttered under Link's little green hat.  
  
"Maybe I could try Lon Lon Ranch. I know a ranch could always use  
extra help." He whispered to himself as he sat in the extremely icy  
grass.  
  
Nonetheless, he got up and started marching towards the ranch.  
Besides, if he left now, then he could probably make it there by  
sunrise. It was quite a long walk. Link found it a little strange  
that he hadn't encountered any monsters on his way, but there was  
nothing to complain about since he was too tired to fight anyway.  
  
Link thoughtlessly kept on walking, doing nothing but daydreaming  
about chicken, when all of a sudden to his surprise, he realized that  
Lon Lon Ranch was only a matter of minutes away.  
  
He quickly made his way to the entrance, and ran in without a second  
thought. The place seemed empty, maybe even more like dead. Link  
nonetheless marched on without hesitation.  
  
"What if it's too early in the morning?" He quietly whispered to  
himself.  
  
"What if you're an intruder?" A soft voice from behind him said.  
  
Link heedlessly turned around to face a superlatively gorgeous young  
girl.  
  
"Don't worry I'm just joking." The girl slowly started to walk  
towards link.  
"I'm Malon, can I ask what your name happens to be?" Malon wondered.  
  
"I uhh... my name's Link. It's...it's really nice to meet you." He  
blushed as he spoke.  
  
The prolonged awkwardness and silence between Link and Malon, was  
broken once Malon decided to start a new conversation.  
  
"So, what brings you to Lon Lon Ranch?" She curiously asked.  
  
"Oh, well I came by hoping to find a job here." He answered while he  
shyly kicked the grass.  
  
Just as Malon was about to add to that, Link's stomach loudly  
grumbled, which seemed to have almost scared the cucco's away.  
  
"I think before you do that, you should probably come in and eat  
something first." She said as her soft, warm hand patted Link's  
shoulder. Malon quickly grabbed Link's wrist and pulled him towards  
the ranch house. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my father."  
  
Inside the house, Talon, Malon's father, and Ingo, Malon's uncle,  
were quarreling over who would have to clean the stables. Link and  
Malon went unnoticed at first, but then an unexpected muteness  
infiltrated the room, as Talon and Ingo finally acknowledged that  
they were inside.  
  
"Ah, Malon, I see we have a visitor." He said while he cleaned some  
gravy off his mouth with a soft grey cloth. "Why don't you be a dear  
and introduce us to your new friend?" Asked Ingo impatiently thinking  
Malon had found herself a boyfriend.  
  
"Well, father and Ingo, meet Link. He came to our ranch because he  
needed to find some work, he still hasn't told me everything about  
himself though." Malon answered, surprised at how cooperative those  
two seemed.  
  
"Oh, now why don't you come and sit down, you look like you haven't  
eaten for days young lad! And don't you worry we'll make sure there's  
some work handy for ya! In fact, why don't you help us clean the  
stables?" Talon asked excitedly.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to!" Link answered.  
  
Link didn't seem to care what he had to clean, as long as he got a  
good chunk of that juicy chicken, he'd be good to go.  
  
All four of them nicely sat down at the table enjoying their meal,  
when Princess Zelda all of a sudden popped into Link's mind. He had  
just remembered that he had to visit her, so that he could give her  
the three holy stones that he had collected. Although for some reason  
the company he was receiving here at Lon Lon Ranch, somehow seemed to  
hinder him.  
  
"What's wrong Link? You haven't eaten much. Is something bothering  
you?" Malon asked wiping her hands on a cloth.  
  
"Oh, no, no I'm fine, it's just that, I remembered something that I  
was supposed to do." Link asnwered staring straight into Malons ocean  
blue eyes.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok well, that's the first chapter! Like it, hate it, wanna marry it?  
good! tell me in a review! I would really appreciate one even if it  
clearly states that I'm the worst writer in the world (which could be  
possible at this moment), but please please just leave me a damn  
review! 


End file.
